


The Egotists Club

by Amarylissa



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John misunderstands Sherlock's motives</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Egotists Club

**Author's Note:**

> For WOTD egoism at 1 Million Words  
> With many thanks to Dorothy L Sayers for the inspiration.

The Egotists Club is not as exclusive as non-members might think, so Sherlock had not thought twice about his suggestion. Members were eclectic, discussions were varied, and always of interest even to such a demanding conversationalist as Holmes himself. 

There was a membership test, however. As Lord Peter Wimsey explained, old Sir Roger Bunt, the coster millionaire, had passed entry requirements by declaring that all he cared for was a beer and a pipe. Some people did not pass muster. A distinguished explorer came to grief through accepting, and smoking, a powerful Trichinopoly cigar as an accompaniment to a ‘63 port. 

Holmes, of course, was a member of long standing. His instinct for wine and obsession with detail had ensured that the membership test had been child’s play for him. (Sherlock suspected that even if he had failed, Mycroft would have used his influence, thinking that a little bit of civilization in the form of a Gentleman's Club was just what his brother needed. Sherlock was clear that Mycroft had no idea exactly how different the Egotists was, despite the traditional trappings.)

But, when Sherlock proposed nominating Dr Watson as a member, John had laughed at him. 

“I am quite happy with a pint down the local, Sherlock. And you can take me as a guest if you want.”

“But every man needs a club in London, John”

“I can use the Medical Society if I need. Besides, we have a flat right here in London. It is unlikely that I will be moving to a country residence anytime, ever!”

Sherlock frowned. He wished John could understand the motive behind his proposal. It wasn’t easy to give John a gift, let alone explain why he wanted to do so. That thought was something that Sherlock had not fully explored himself.


End file.
